


Bottled feelings

by Akaichi801



Series: Take Me Home [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I suck at titles i swear, M/M, idek, just some shameless fluff i think lol, the promised sake from takeda-sensei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaichi801/pseuds/Akaichi801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeda cupped his face and made him look straight at Takeda. His mirthful grin was playful and evil. "See, you're really blushing. You must be a very naughty kid Ukai-kun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottled feelings

"Good work for today!"

The athletic teens bowed at them, obviously tired but definitely happy and fired up.

Hands on hips, Ukai Keishin smiled casting them a proud look. Their boys are definitely growing, stronger and more mature inside the court.

"Good work. Clean this up and head straight at home okay? We're off practice tomorrow so take that day to rest."

A series of agreement followed.

"Good. We're heading first. Sensei." He nodded at Takeda and the bespectacled teacher straightened.

"Right," he beamed "be careful on your way home boys. Remember: Tomorrow. Rest."

And then they were out of the gym and walking straight to the school parking lot. Takeda-sensei on his car and Keishin at the bicycle racks.

"Um.." Takeda started as he watch the blonde coach fiddle with his bike, "what's wrong Ukai-kun?"

Keishin raked a hand on his hair, slightly irritated. "My tire's flat." He announced and gave Takeda a small smile to reassure the adviser he's fine, "Guess I'm just gonna walk home. Good night Sensei." And he started to walk, straddling his bike.

He sighed. He didn't expect his night to be this way. He had gone to Karasuno on his bike, of course he planned on getting home on it too. Not _with it._

Oh, well. He's a bit tired but maybe he can use this time to at least have a quiet, quality time with himself. He didn't get to have enough of it lately, what's with their vigorous team of athletic boys.

A small smile tug on his lips as he remembered the teenagers he have come to love. At first, he really didn't want to have any connection with them, let alone coach them but he was glad Takeda-sensei didn't give up on him until he said yes.

His heart suddenly leaped a bit faster at the thought of the raven-haired man.

He have to give him credits for being headstrong and persistent. The man honestly doesn't have the words "give up" on his vocabulary.

When he want something, he'd literally do everything to have him under your skin.

Which also happened to Ukai Keishin.

He suddenly jumped at the sound of a horn of a car getting blown at him. He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't noticed the headlights producing a shadow of him on the road.

A small but sleek black car pulled on his side and when the driver's window slid down, Takeda's smiling face greeted him.

"I can give you a ride Ukai-kun, I know you're tired."

Keishin very well knows not to argue with this man.

Plus, he's absolutely knackered he just want to go home and rest. So he just nod, accepted Takeda's invitation and settled himself on the passenger's seat with his bike safely tucked in the back of the car.

The ride was quiet but comfortable.

Not long after a few minutes, they arrived in front of Ukai's abode.

Ukai got off of the car and got his bike too. Then after that he leaned down in front of the driver's seat window and smiled gratefully at Takeda, "Thank you sensei. Have a safe trip." He even playfully saluted him.

He was five steps away from the car when he heard it's door opened and closed.

"Uh.. W-wait Ukai-kun!"

Ukai looked back on his shoulder and saw Takeda coming to him with a bottle of sake in his arms.

With a ribbon tied around it too.

"Um. I promised that I will give you a bottle of sake right? Um. So, this." He offered the bottle to him and bowed politely, "Thank you for taking care of us! Your presence is really such a great help and ever since you agreed to coach the boys I've been so relieved!" he stood straight and smiled at him.

"I wouldn't know what I would do without you."

Ukai stood still, practically frozen from shock.

_Is this a confession?_

He felt his face heat up and his heart took a leap. He averted his face and rubbed the back of his neck.

_This is embarrassing!_

"Um.. I.. Ha.. Hahaha.." Ukai tittered, trying to laugh off his embarrassment. "T-thank you sensei! But.. you don't really need to be so serious! Hahaha!" He stopped laughing when he noticed that Takeda was just looking at him with the same smile. He coughed. "Um. Thanks" He took the bottle from Takeda.

Takeda's smile widen and his eyes twinkled that Ukai was taken aback.

"You're welcome. So.. goodnight Ukai-kun."

Takeda was about to turn when Ukai opened his mouth.

"Ah, sensei! How about... we drink this together? I mean, that's if you don't have important appointments tomorrow morning?"

Takeda's smile was really stunning.

"Sure!"

*.*.*

Ukai's house might be normal-sized but it's nice.

Takeda looked around the room as he settled himself on the sofa in the living room.

A couch and two love seats on each side with a coffee table in the middle, the tv rack in front of him which holds a flatscreen tv, a lamp and the phone at both ends.

It was neat and simple with set of furnitures just enough to make it cozy and not too crammed.

On his right is the dining table, he saw a door and a counter adjacent to it which leads to the kitchenette. On his left is another sliding door, probably the bedroom, Takeda guessed.

"You're the only one who lives here?"

"Kind of yes. This house is connected to the store," he pointed the door on the right "which also has a room where my parents live so it's like we're still living in the same roof."

He took off his coat and folded it neatly. "Ah, I see."

Ukai went to him to get his coat which he gratefully offered and hung it on the coat racks, "How about you? You living with your parents?"

Takeda shook his head, "No. I've been living with myself for years now."

"Hmm.."

Ukai excused himself for a moment and disappeared in the door he pointed earlier. He's probably gonna greet his mom.

He took that moment to rethink about his schedule. It's weekend tomorrow so there are no classes and due to club activities for the volleyball team, he's been doing his lesson plans a week earlier.

He looked at the clock.

9:15 PM

It wouldn't be that bad if he sit here for a little while and go home a little late.

After all, his apartment is a bit quiet.. a little bit _lonely.._

He shook his head and plastered a ready smile on his face.

Life is too short to be glum.

Ukai came back with _groceries_ in his arms.

This made Takeda chuckle, "Perks of having a store next door huh?"

Ukai laughs, "Well. These are all instant foods though. Except for the dinner. My mom cooked."

"I don't mind."

"And she says 'hi' too."

Takeda just smiled.

*.*.*

After they finished dinner, Ukai opened his television and searched for a nice show to watch while drinking.

He wanted to have a cigarette too but since they're inside his house, he can't.

The television offered them a volleyball game.

Ukai turned to Takeda who's gulping down his glass of sake, "Can I ask you something sensei?"

"Hmm?" Takeda licked his lips. Ukai tried not to stare.

"You don't seem to have any volleyball experience before. Do you?"

Takeda smiled, slightly abashed while scratching his curly hair. Ukai's fingers itched to mess with those already messy hair.

"Well, that's because I don't."

Ukai brought his glass on his lips and looked at him behind the rim of it encouraging the adviser to continue.

"I've never really involved myself with sports when I was a student. I'm not good with it. I'm more into academics."

"So you're one of those diligent students who spends their extra time in the library with their faces buried in a thick book." Ukai teased.

Takeda grinned, "And you're one of those naughty ones who were always get scolded and summoned to the guidance office."

Ukai choked, "H-hey! I'm a good student!" He remembered one time when he tried to join the baseball club and broke one of the glass windows.

"Heh.. Then why are you blushing?" Takeda leaned in.

Ukai turned his head on the side, "I'm not!"

"Reallyyyy~ Ukai-kuuuun~"

_Ohmygod he's cooing my name!_

Ukai felt his face burn more.

Takeda cupped his face and made him look straight at Takeda. His mirthful grin was playful and evil. "See, you're really blushing. You must be a very naughty kid Ukai-kun."

"I-I'm not! It's the booze! The booze!"

Takeda just stared at him and hummed. He's already kneeling in front of Ukai's parted legs who's leaning back to give them some decent space apart.

_What's with this position?!_

Ukai grabbed both of Takeda's wrists, "Stop this sensei or I'm going to ki-" he was about to say kiss but stopped himself.

_What the hell?_

"You're going to what?" Is he drunk already?

"I'm going to uh.. to.. call the police! I'll call the police if you don't stop!"

Takeda's expression was hilarious, "The police?"

"Y-yes!"

The house was suddenly surrounded by Takeda's cheerful laugh. It sounded so sweet that Ukai's chest was flooded with warmth.

_Hah. Heart burns._

He scooted off of Ukai and leaned his back on the couch while still laughing. They're sitting on the floor.

Ukai can't help but smile himself at the sound of Takeda's laugh even if it's at his expense.

"You must be drunk Ukai-kun."

He stared at Takeda's smiling face, eyes glimmering with happy tears.

"Yeah.."

Takeda took off his glasses and brushed off his little tears, "I've never had a good laugh like that for years." He muttered with a soft whisper of disbelief in his voice.

Ukai shifted so he's facing straight to Takeda. He rested his left elbow on the soft couch and put his left cheek on his knuckle. He's comfortable like this.

"Why's that?"

Takeda made a small smile. Ukai noticed that the small man always have a plastered smile on his face.

"My life's pretty boring. The only thing that makes it exciting are the boys. The club activities, the tournaments, their playful banters. Being with them makes my monochrome life more colorful."

Ukai can see a tint of blush on his cheeks. If it's because of the alcohol or his speech, he didn't care. The pinkish color looks nice on Takeda's skin.

"Was that the reason why you became their adviser despite not having any knowledge about volleyball?"

He shook his head while staring at the glass between his palms, "The previous adviser was getting married that time. He also planned on transferring in a school closer to his parent's house leaving that position vacant." He sighed. "No one wants to take it because of the names being called to Karasuno. 'Flightless crows', 'Fallen Rivals'. No one wants to deal with the humiliation."

"Then why you..?"

Takeda looked at him and there's something in his eyes that made Ukai catch his breath.

"I got curious. So I secretly watched them practice one day. And the moment I saw them - the third years now - it was like a punch in the gut. Something inside me told me that I have to be the one; their adviser. I need to help them chase their dreams.. That I need to be there, beside them the moment their dreams become reality."

And there was silence.

They were just staring at each other while the quiet noise of the television whispered at the background.

Until Takeda blushed and hid his face behind his hands.

"I'm so sorry!"

Ukai chuckled, "What's wrong sensei?"

"I'm embarrassed."

Ukai rolled his eyes. This guy.. is so goddamn adorable.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed sensei."

He just shook his head stubbornly.

Ukai sighed and reached out to take his hands off his face.

"Don't hide. I like it when you're being honest."

"..you do?"

He nodded.

"But it's still embarassing."

Ukai brought Takeda's hands down, "I told you, it's not." He finally gave in and ruffled Takeda's hair. It was softer than what he had imagined, "It's actually cute."

Takeda's face went from pink to crimson red while his eyes become big, "C-c-cute?"

Ukai nodded and chew some chips as he tried to hide his grin.

"You're cute."

"Me?! I'm a man! I'm not cute!"

"You may be a man, but you're still cute."

Now his ears and his neck are going red too. Ukai suppressed a laugh. He's really enjoying this.

Meanwhile, Takeda was flushed kneeling on the floor. He can't look straight at Ukai so he just set his hands on his knees. He can feel his face burning. Poor sensei.

"Ukai-kun -"

"- Keishin."

"What?"

"Call me Keishin."

"Huh?"

"When we're alone you can call me Keishin."

"W-w-what? B-b-but -"

"Ittetsu."

Takeda startled, he stared at Ukai wide eyed, his face a beautiful shade of red. "Ittetsu?!"

"To be fair, I'll call you Ittetsu." Ukai grinned mischievously.

"..."

"Say.. Ittetsu -"

"Oh my god, this is beyond embarrassing."

Ukai laughed, "Come on, Ittetsu."

Takeda groaned.

Ukai's laugh grew louder.

"You're so mean Ukai-kun."

"Hmm.. maybe I'll call you Tetsu-chan then."

He covered his face again. "Oh please.."

"Then call me by my name."

Takeda peeked through his parted fingers. Damn too cute! Then he brought his hands down. "You'll stop teasing me when I say it?"

"Yes." _I'm lying. Sorry not sorry._

Takeda took a deep breath and averted his eyes. "Keishin." He said Ukai's name so fast he almost bit his own tongue.

"Nope. That won't do. Look at me." Ukai brought his fingers under Takeda's chin and guide them so they're face to face. "Now say it."

"Ke.. K-kei.. Keishin."

Ukai froze. Their faces are just centimeters apart he can practically see Takeda's thick lashes behind his thick rimmed glasses, even the small hairs on his skin.

And when he heard his name rolled around Takeda's tongue..

He felt his heart race.

_Oh no._

He crinkled his nose to hide his blush. "See? That wasn't hard."

"But you're blushing. You're embarrassed too!"

_He's too honest!_

"I'm not." Before he can answer, Ukai asked another embarrassing question.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Ittetsu?"

"Eh?"

"Girlfriend. I mean, do you already have any plans on getting married? We're old enough to think about marriage now don't you think?"

"Oh. Um. I don't know. It didn't crossed my mind."

"So you don't have a girlfriend."

He shrugged. "I'm not 'cool' enough to attract women I guess. Unlike you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you Uk-" Ukai glared at him, he chuckled. "I mean, Keishin. I heard some of my co-teachers talking about you."

"Oh. Really."

He nodded. "Hmm. I think they have a crush on you."

"Oh. Really."

He nodded again. "They said you're good looking and you're cool."

"Am I?"

"I think so too."

Ukai spluttered. "Y-you do?"

Takeda looked at him innocently. "Hmm? Yeah."

"You think I'm good looking and cool?"

"Yeah. Why? Is that weird?"

Ukai's cheeks started to heat up again, "Eh? Ah. Ah! No! Of course not! T-thank you.."

Takeda just smiled at him. Ukai didn't bother stop himself to stare. "And you're cute."

Then his smile turned into a grimace, "That is so wrong Keishin."

"Why? I'm just saying the truth."

He glared. "But I'm a man! Telling a man he's cute feels so wrong."

Ukai looked at him straight in the eye.

"But it feels right with you."

Ukai himself was shocked at the hidden meaning of what he just said. He's not sure if Takeda sensed it too or he's just too embarrassed because he looked away, his ears and his neck tinged with red.

He faked a yawn and stretched his arms up. When he brought his arms down, he put it on the couch, just an inch away from Takeda's shoulder.

"I'm sleepy." He rubbed his eyes and faked another yawn.

Takeda looked at him, "Oh. I think it's time for me to go home."

Ukai stopped him when he was about to stand up.

"Nope. You're staying." Ukai turned off the television. "Can't have you arrested because of DUI."

"Eh?"

Ukai crouched down. "Come on, let's sleep." He wrapped his left arm around Takeda's shouder and hooked his other arm under Takeda's knees.

Takeda yelped when Ukai lifted him up, bridal style.

"U-ukai-kun! What are you doing?! Put me down!" He protested and yet he wrapped his own arms around the blonde's neck.

"I'm carrying you to bed."

"What? I can walk on my own."

"I know. But I want to do this."

Surprisingly, Takeda stopped squirming in his arms. Instead, he buried his face against the crook of Ukai's neck and inhaled deep.

"You smell good."

Ukai felt every hair in his body stood and something coiled inside his belly.

_Oh no this is bad. This is seriously bad._

This small man in his arms is dangerous.

Ukai entered his room but didn't bother open the lights. He closed his door and locked it. Can't have his mom barging in.

The moment Ukai put Takeda on his bed, the man was already fast asleep.

He stared at Takeda's sleeping face.

_He really is adorable._

He took off Takeda's glasses and put them on the bedside table.

He brushed off Takeda's hair away from his face.

The urge to kiss the man was too strong he didn't bother fighting it.

He kissed Takeda's forehead.

He climbed on the bed and lie beside Takeda.

He wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling him closer.

He love how fit their bodies were.

He love what he feels when they're together.

And maybe, when the right time comes, he can also admit that he love this man.


End file.
